TMNT Romance Story
by LydiaK159
Summary: There are some new girls in the neighborhood. The two sisters, Bella and Catelina, study martial arts, and sometime down the road are kidnapped by the kraang and turned into weapons to fight the turtles. Eventually, they escape the kraang's control and join the ninja turtles. Raphael and Mikey fall for them. Also Donni and April get pretty close. Will their love flourish or burn?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan based story. I hope you like it. I've been a fan of Teenage mutant ninja turtles since I was a little girl. So, here I go.

PS. I don't own the characters from TMNT, wish I did.

 **Chapter one**

 **The streets of New York**

It's the middle of night, just past midnight. The streets of New York are mostly empty. A newspaper floats along on the wind. A rat sneaks out from behind a garbage can near the alley. He stops and chews on some food he found. Little does the rat know, a cat sits by a nearby bench. The cat starts crouching and slowly stalks toward the rat. The rat stops chewing. The cat stops too. They both stare at each other, until the cat pounces. The rat, seeing the sudden movement from the cat, quickly jumps to the safety of a drainpipe down the alley. The cat stops at the mouth of the drain and yowls in defeat.

Then, there comes some noises down the street. The cat stops yowling and listens to the noises. They are the strange sounds. There are some clinking noises like metal hitting metal, some loud blasts that just seem to be getting closer, and some electrical noises. In between there are loud shouts and some droid like noises. The cat becomes curious and slowly steps toward the street. It comes to the corner of the alley, when suddenly a foot steps in front of it. The cat jumps in freight while yowling and races down the alley toward safety.

The foot so happens to belong to a mutated teenage turtle with a mask named Leonardo. He is fighting the Kraang droid bots with his three brothers. The Kraang droids are shooting their weapons at them. Leonardo runs at them and slices three nearby Kraang. Raphael, using his brute strength and his sais, hits one droid and stabs another droid and throws it at a group of incoming droids. Donatello flips and lands in between two droids and using his staff, hits the head off one and parts off the other. Michelangelo is jumping back and forth swinging his nun chucks hitting four bots in his way.

"When will you Kraang ever learn!" yells Leo. "This is our city and we will never allow you to take it over and transform it into Dimension X."

"Kraang do not take threats from the turtles, states of the Kraang droids in its monotone voice. "Kraang will take this planet in the name of Kraang because Kraang needs it for Kraang."

"Oh shut up!" Raph scoffs angrily. "I'll never understand your stupid speeches." He throws one of his sais into the droids head. The droid drops and the Kraang pops out of its chest and runs away on his little tentacle arms. Raph runs up and picks up his sai.

The turtles defeat all the Kraang droids and all the Kraang run away in fear and retreat.

"Yeah, you Kraang better run!" shouts Donni.

"Booyahkashaw!" Agrees Mikey.

Leo puts his swords back into his sheaths and smiles. He looks over the great job his brothers and he did. He turns back to his brothers. "Great Job, guys!" Leo puts his hands on his hips. "Let's head back to the lair! I'm sure those Kraang won't be bothering the city any more tonight."

"And if they decide to do anything else, I'll pound those little pink puffballs back into dimension X." Smirks Raphael.

"Boo- Yah! Time for a pizza party, Yo!" Laughs Mikey.

 **The Turtles Lair**

They make it back to the lair where April is training with Splinter while Casey is watching. Casey notices the turtles walking in.

"Hey, dudes!" welcomes Casey. "How was the patrol?"

"Pretty Awesome," Raph explains. "We beat some Kraang back to the stone age." Raph flexes his arm.

"Yeah, those Kraang didn't know what hit them, when we stopped them from moving another shipment of mutagen." Leonardo gave him a thumbs up.

Donni watches April defend against Splinters attacks. He watches her body move. All her slender curves twisting and turning gracefully as she flips, jumps, and dodges the onslaughts. Donni watches her eyes, the intensity as she tries to hit her master. Donni starts blushing. Mikey notices his brother blushing and smirks to himself. He slips in behind him.

"Why don't you ask her out already, you love struck puppy." Mikey laughes.

Donni blushes even more and then he feels anger rush to him as he turns to his brother. "Shut up Mikey!" He screams at his brother before he tackles him.

"Nooooo!" screams Mikey. "I'm sorry!" Tears run from Mikey's eyes as Donni puts him in an arm lock. Donni smiles evilly, knowing he won this battle and let's Mikey go. Mikey sticks his tongue out at Donni. Mikey then sits cross legged on the floor. "How come I never win when I make fun of your guys crushing on girls?"

Donni looks down at Mikey and crosses his arms, smiling. "When you find a girl, then you'll understand."

April and Splinter just finished their training session, ending with Splinter tapping April on the shoulder with his fake sword. She was to defend herself not to let him touch her with his sword at all. She had done well, until the Mikey and Donni incident. Splinter took her distraction to his advantage and finish the session.

"Sorry, Master Splinter." Bowed April. "I guess I still need to train myself against distractions."

"That is ok, April." States Splinter. "I'm sure you will succeed over that ordeal, faster than some of my pupils." Splinter and April both look over at Mikey, who is smiling childishly to himself. Splinter turns back to April. "We shall continue our session another time." He turns and heads into his room to meditate.

April turns and heads toward the guys.

"Hey April," Donni waves at her sheepishly with a pink flush to his cheeks. "You looked really good against Splinter. If you want, I can train with you later."

"Thanks Donni!" April Smiles at him. "That would be awesome!"

She heads over to have some pizza with the others. Casey looks over at Donni and gives him the evil eye. Pointing at his eyes then back towards Donni, gesturing that he has his eyes on Donni. Donni sticks his tongue out at Casey.

They all hang out and enjoy their pizza together. Little do they know that somewhere else in the city a family is sitting down to dinner. Two twin girls are laughing and enjoying their life, not knowing that their lives are going to change forever.

I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter. I've never written a fan fiction story before. I'll definitely type more up. It's hard to keep my imagination contained any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **School**

It is the next day. April and Casey are at school. They enter their math class. There are a total of twenty kids in this class. April and Casey notice two new students. They both are wondering who they might be when their teacher asks for all the students to take their seats. April sits in the middle, while Casey takes his seat near the back.

"Good morning class." Welcomes the teacher.

"Good morning, Mr. Sanchez." All the students respond back.

"As you all have noticed, we have two new students joining us today." He motions for them to come up to the head of the class. They go and then face the rest of the class. " Would you two like introduce yourselves?"

"Hi! My name is Bella Johnson," says the first one. She is tall with a slim build. She has short brown hair, striking green eyes, and a serious expression. She slightly smiles after talking. She is wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a white shirt with a black vest. She has a pink rose necklace.

"And my name is Catelina Johnson," says the other one. She is slightly shorter than the other girl, but still slim with brown eyes and long brown hair tied back in pony tail with a yellow bow. She also has a few freckles on her cheeks. She is wearing a yellow dress with white flower prints on it and knee high boots. She also has a green sea turtle necklace. "And we're twin sisters!" She gives the class a big grin and hugs Bella to her to emphasize her point.

Casey thinks they are both kind of cute but he doesn't want to admit that to April. He turns his head to look out the window, a slight blush coming to his face.

A couple hours pass and it turns into lunch time. April and Casey are sitting at a table together chatting a little when Bella and Catelina walk up to them.

"Is it ok if we join you guys?" Asks Catelina with the same big grin on her face.

"Sure," answers April smiling back. Both Catelina and Bella sit down . April waits until they are comfortably sitting and take a few bites before she starts asking them questions. "So, what brings you guys to New York?"

"Well, we did live in Japan before we came here. Our mother was born there, but our father is from here. Our mother studies martial arts and our father is a herpetologist and biologist. He was offered a job here in New York, which he says pays well, and he accepted the job. So, we moved from Tokyo, Japan to here." Bella Explains.

"Cool!" Casey grins, but then looks confused. "Uhhh, what's a herpetologist, yo?"

Catelina quickly swallows a bite of her lunch, then answers him. "Oh, that's the name of a person who studies amphibians and reptiles. Dad says he's here to see how those types of creatures can live and thrive here in New York. I personally think reptiles are cool and wish I can follow his studies one day." She sounds very excited about the subject.

"Neat," April smiles nervously. She starts thinking about the turtles. Casey thinks about the same thing. April changes the subject. "So, your mom studies martial arts, huh?"

"Yeah, she is pretty good at it too. She has been teaching us since the day we could walk. I guess she wanted us prepared to defend ourselves." Bella answers her, glad for the change of subject. She gets a little uncomfortable when Cat brings up reptiles. "She just opened a dojo a couple blocks from here." She puts down here fork and pulls a piece of paper out of her back pocket, unfolds it and hands it to April. "She's having a free session tonight for girls. You can come if you want. It would be nice to see a familiar face there." Bella kind of gives her puppy eyes.

"Ok!" April answers her. "I'm kind of dabbling in martial arts a little myself. It would be neat to practice with real people."

"Awesome!" Bella jumps a little in her seat.

"Cool," Casey smiles. "Can I come too, I think it sounds rad?"

April stares at him. "Did you not hear the girl part?"

Casey stops mid bite and coughs. He thinks for a smooth recovery. "Ughhh, I mean yes I was listening, I was just making sure you actually paid attention red." He gives her a smile with missing front teeth.

'Lousy save Casey,' April thinks to herself.

They all talk a little more, until lunch ends and they all head to their next classes. When school ends they all meet up and Bella gives April one of the posters to their mother's dojo.

"Session starts at 7pm. See you there!" Bella waves bye to her.

Cat waves happily at April and Casey and follows her sister down the street. Casey and April turn the other way and head towards the alley with the manhole going to the Turtle's Lair.

 **The Turtle's Lair**

April and Casey enter the turtle's lair. Leo is meditating with Splinter, Raph is hitting a dummy they have hanging up, Mikey is playing with some action figures while talking with ice cream kitty, and Donni is in his lab working on one of his many projects.

Mikey looks up from his toys. "Hey, April! Hey, Casey! How's it hanging?" He puts down his toys, picks up ice cream kitty and puts her back into the freezer. She licks his nose, leaving an ice cream smear there. Mikey licks it off and hugs himself like a giddy girl. "Yum!" He then closes the door.

"Oh, school was fine." April answers him, heading to sit on the couch. Casey follows her.

"Yeah, we got some new classmates and they seem pretty cool." Casey shrugs. "They invited Red to their mom's dojo, and get this, it only allows girls."

"Ain't that kind of sexist?" Raph mostly states instead of asking. He quit punching the dummy and sits on the bean bag chair and puts his arms behind his head.

"Yeah," agrees Mikey.

"Casey was only exaggerating," April looks at Casey, frowning. "Tonight lessons are to train girls in defense, but I'm sure they offer classes to all types of people."

"Yeah, ok, Red." Shrugs Casey.

"Donni, noticing that April is back, puts down whatever he was doing and joins her and Casey on the couch. "So, are you going to go to the training thing at their dojo?" Donni asks.

"I'm thinking about it." April admits. "It would be pretty neat to learn some new tricks and practice with some girls for a change."

"So, the new classmates you got are girls, right?" Leo, who couldn't meditate any longer, came to join the conversation. He left Splinter meditating on his own.

"Yeah! And they're twins!" Casey Grins his cave like mouth. "They're from Japan, but totally look like they're from America. I think the only thing that's Asian about them is their hair color. And they're both really cute."

April glares at Casey. She's obviously feeling jealousy in that he paid a lot of attention to the new girls and said they were cute in front of her.

Donni, seeing his opportunity to win some brownie points over Casey, decides to compliment her. "But, obviously not as cute as you, April." He starts to blush. April looks back at him and her glare turns into a smile.

"Why thank you, Donni."

Donni blushes even more and rubs the back of his head. He notices Casey glaring back at him, but he doesn't care.

"So, where is this dojo?" Leo asks.

April hands the piece of paper with the address and time to Leo, who also shows it to Donni.

"I know that building!" Donni perks up. "I think it has a sky light."

"Neat." Raph says exaggerating his words, sounding totally not interested.

"Maybe we can watch the session from the sky lights." Leo tells his brothers. "At least it will give us something to do while we patrol the city."

"Awesome!" Agrees Mikey.

"It would be cool to watch you train April," Donni says, still blushing.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan," smiles April.

Raph stands up and starts stretching his arms. "Maybe, Mikey will pick up some moves that will actually work." He says teasingly towards Mikey.

"Yeah!" Answers Mikey. Then he stops and thinks about what Raph said and realizing what he did, starts glaring at Raph. "Hey! My fighting moves are off the chain bro!" He crosses his arms and turns his head away from Raph.

"So, it's settled." Leo announces. "We'll keep an eye out for the foot, Kraang, and other problems while studying April at the new dojo."

Mikey, forgetting his anger at Raph, which is pretty normal for him, yells his famous saying. "Booyahkashaw!"


End file.
